seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Salik
Salik (sah-lik) is a large male polar bear with heavy shoulders, a narrow face, a long snout,Cite Needed and long claws.Cite Needed History The Original Series ''Great Bear Lake : Salik first appears in this book when Kallik finds Taqqiq. He is the leader of the group made up of himself, Taqqiq and two more polar bears called Manik and Iqaluk. It is hinted by Taqqiq that Salik was the one who started the whole group and began to steal food from other bears, including older bears. He and the other bears in the group do not believe in the bear spirits, which is revealed when Siqiniq asked the bear spirit to bring back the ice, the whole group stays away from the crowd and played around loudly. : Later, the group confronts an older bear called Namak, who is just returning from the water with a fish in his mouth. They steal the fish, and gulp it down quickly. : After that, he tells the group that they should go to the forest, where the stronger bears are. He said that the bears there must have caught more prey, so he decides to go to the forest and raid their dens and steal their fish. When an older bear overhears them of their plans, he tells the group off, but Salik rudely tells the older bear to leave. Siqiniq comes to settle the business, and Salik boldly declares that the bear spirits are just a tale to frighten cubs. : Later on, when the group is covering themselves in mud to cover up their scents, Salik tells Taqqiq to tell Kallik to go away as he doesn't want her to hang around. Taqqiq seems to look up to Salik, saying that he is strong and clever, and is a good bear to be with. Salik later kidnapps Miki, and tells Taqqiq to take him to the polar bear land. He arrives with his group, showing how easy it was to catch a black bear. : After the bears argue, he realizes Ujurak is sniffing Miki. When Miki runs, he gives chase and pins Lusa, but is attacked by Toklo and is knocked to the ground. He is defeated in the fight, and Taqqiq says he is a bully and leaves the group. Seekers: Return to the Wild The Melting Sea : Salik, Manik, Iqaluk, Taqqiq and two other unnamed bears appear at Kallik, Toklo, Lusa, Yakone and Shila's den. They say it was their territory and they should leave. Toklo wrestles Manik, and Salik cheers Manik on before driving the group and Shila away. It is revealed that they were stealing food from other bears and driving them away. They go to Shila's old den, to find it destroyed and with blood in it. Salik and his group appears, and taunts them. Shila attacks, and they swipe her away. When Kallik attacks Taqqiq, Salik sarcastically tells him to watch out. : They are next seen when Taqqiq lures them to Sakari's new den, pretending to join them. Salik and his gang are ambushed, and Salik fights Shila. Salik begins to win when Taqqiq leaps in to help Shila. Salik is beaten, and driven away. Salik warns Taqqiq not to come back to them, and Taqqiq tells him that he won't. Salik is not seen again until The Longest Day book. Quotes :'Salik:' "''Don't come crawling back to us. You know what you'll get if you do." :Taqqiq: '''"''I'm 'not coming back. I've found better friends." :—Taqqiq and Salik talking after Salik and his gang are being chased away, The Melting Sea, page 254 (hardcover) :'Salik: '"What are you doing, Taqqiq?" :'Kissimi: '"It doesn't count. It only counts if we find you." :'Salik: '"Are you playing cub games?" :'Iqaluk: '"Poor Taqqiq. Won't the grown-up bears play with you?" :'Shila: '"We were playing with him, and we're plenty grown up. We would ask you to join us, but we don't want the game turning as sour as your faces." :-The polar bears speaking after Salik and Iqaluk found Taqqiq's hiding spot, The Longest Day, pages 134-135 (hardcover) References Category:Bears Category:Polar Bears Category:Males Category:Great Bear Lake Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary Characters Category:The Original Series Characters